Tortura
by Shura Shun
Summary: Você se arrepende daqueles anos? NejiTenten Completa
1. Negócios cretinos

Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto Masashi, mas meu plano para roubá-lo está em produção!

**Tortura**

A morena batia os pés fortemente contra o chão da rua movimentada, como uma criança mimada, apenas demonstrando sua insatisfação Uma cena engraçada, considerando que ela já não era mais uma criancinha.

Seus passos pesadamente dados a guiaram à frente de uma mansão bem desenhada, com paredes de cor creme e leves detalhes em preto, a casa era também muito alta, com aproximados três andares, uma provável residência de alguém muito rico, mas ela ignorou toda a beleza do local para subir as escadas que decoravam sua frente. A moça andou por elas sem pressa nenhuma, evitando o máximo sua chegada ao topo, onde havia uma porta, infelizmente, não demorou a chegar.

Colada à porta havia uma placa dourada, com o nome _Hyuuga_ escrito em preto, em letras extraordinariamente bem feitas.

A garota levou seu dedo indicador a um botão que se encontrava ao lado da porta e apertou-o, provocando um som melódico, agudo e levemente irritante. Ela esperou um intervalo de curtos cinco segundos para pressionar o botão outra vez, ouvindo o mesmo ruído novamente. Depois de apertar a campainha mais algumas incontáveis vezes, um rapaz alto de cabelos negros, que aparentava ter a mesma idade dela apareceu na porta encarando-a intrigado.

"Tenten?" A expressão confusa que tomava o rosto dele se desfez ao falar. "Entre."

Ele deu alguns passos para trás, dando passagem à moça que invadiu o hall da casa.

"Posso saber o que você faz aqui? Pois, pelo que me lembro, na última vez que nos encontramos, você tinha falado algo como "não quero mais olhar na sua cara, seu cachorro".".

Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou. "Eu sei o que falei, mas antes que você diga qualquer outra coisa, senhor Neji Hyuuga, eu estou aqui a negócios, apenas isso, e foi de cretino que eu o chamei."

"Negócios...certo. Sente-se, por favor." Ele indicou um sofá de cor clara, localizado na sala. Ela sentou-se e ele fez o mesmo, ficando de frente para ela. "Que tipo de negócios você veio tratar?" O garoto perguntou, sorrindo malicioso.

Tenten o encarou, censurando-o. Há tempos atrás ele jamais daria um sorriso daqueles. "Uma equipe de chuunins será enviada daqui há dias para realizar uma missão, nada muito extraordinário, mas foi pedido que você os acompanhasse." A menina entregou a ele algumas folhas de papel, esforçando-se para que não houvesse nenhum tipo de contado com as mãos dele, por menor que fosse. Ele deu uma breve analisada nos papéis, para, logo em seguida, começar a lê-los.

A morena olhava em volta, finalmente se dignando a prestar atenção na casa. O interior era infinitas vezes mais belo que o exterior, se é que isso era possível. Os móveis tinham cores claras, deixando o lugar bem iluminado e cada pedaço da mansão parecia ter sido pensado dezenas de vezes, até que atingisse o ponto em que se encontravam: a perfeição.

"É uma casa muito bonita." Ela disse encarando-o.

"Obrigado." Ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do relatório.

"Pena que seja bonita demais comparada a você." A moça sorriu vitoriosa ao vê-lo tirar os olhos dos escritos, por alguns segundos, afinal o que ele esperava que ela fosse dizer?

Alguns minutos foram ocupados apenas pelo som do movimentar do papel, até que ela se pronunciou novamente.

"Por que esta casa está tão vazia?" Ela se questionou o porquê de perguntar-lhe algo que já sabia a resposta, mas esperou por ela mesmo assim.

"Porque eu despedi todos que trabalhavam aqui." Ela havia acertado, era de se esperar que ele fizesse algo do gênero, uma atitude comum ao menino. Ele era um Hyuuga e, com isso, tinha direito a todos os mimos e vantagens de um, só que, ele era também o tipo de pessoa que abdicaria a tudo isso, por alguma razão que ela não sabia identificar qual.

"Ela estaria bem mais cheia se você não tivesse me deixado." A menina virou a cabeça, evitando contato visual.

Neji a olhou, parecendo impaciente. "Você não está planejando voltar a falar sobre isso, está?"

"Você fala como se eu tivesse começado a falar sobre isso das últimas vezes. E, além do mais, qual é o problema? Está com medo, gênio?" Tenten o provocava com palavras.

O rapaz retirou o relatório do seu campo de visão para poder encará-la. "Como eu já lhe disse, eu não tinha responsabilidade para me casar. Céus, Tenten, como você queria que eu fosse independente o suficiente para arcar com as conseqüências de fazê-lo?"

Ela abriu a boca, pronta para respondê-lo, mas não completou o que planejava, não valia o desgaste. Apoiou-se na mão direita e olhou para o lado, enquanto ele voltava a pegar as folhas de papel, agora jogadas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas:

Eu estava olhando as minhas últimas notas no fim das fics e me achei tão séria, fiquei preocupada que alguém ficasse com medo, então vou tentar fazer umas notas mais "felizinhas".

Fiquei com vontade de fazer uma fic NejiTen porque eles andam um pouco sumidos, está uma onda de NejiHina que, sinceramente anda me irritando um pouquinho.

Pagando o maior pau pra Motoko Li que fez uma NejiTenten de 2 capítulos há um tempo atrás, essa vai ter 2 capítulos também.

Ahhh sim, mudei o nick, caso alguma raridade me reconheça, o antigo era Hayashi Kaminari.

Se você gostou da fic, me mande uma review.

Se não gostou, mande uma também.

Se você precisa se rebelar contra esse mundo porque o seu cachorro(gato, papagaio, tigre asiático, marmota...) morreu... me mande uma review(Vai que eu ajudo! Hahaha!)

Se você ficou extremamente estressado(a) porque perdeu seu tempo lendo essa porcaria, me mande uma review!

Até o próximo cap!


	2. O moço do pedido de casamento

_Capítulo 2: O moço do pedido de casamento _

_- - - - - - - -_

Os olhos que até a pouco acompanhavam as letras no papel, se direcionaram a menina sentada em sua frente, movidos pela curiosidade. Constataram rapidamente que ela não havia movido um dedo sequer.

Ele direcionou os olhos novamente para o relatório.

"O que foi?" A morena perguntou, olhando-o de canto.

Neji a encarou, ela o delatava com o olhar.

Traído por sua curiosidade.

"Nada." Ele foi direto, implorando que ela não prolongasse mais o diálogo.

"Eu não estava pensando em você." Tenten falou tão direta quanto ele havia sido.

O garoto se perguntava que tipo de homem ela achava que ele era. Provavelmente de um tipo medíocre e machista, algo que ele certamente não era, e se estivesse certo, a menina estaria imaginando as mais diversas penas por ele ser tão desprezível.

Ele suspirou e atirou os papéis em uma mesa, posicionada ao lado da poltrona, onde ele se encontrava sentado. A hora de discutir aquilo já havia sido há muito tempo, respostas bem elaboradas e fugas de assunto já não eram mais suficientes para evitá-lo.

"Tenten... eu..." Ela o encarou com uma notável expressão esperançosa, mas o moço não continuou, fora interrompido pelo mesmo som agudo e irritante que ouvira mais cedo: a capainha. "Vou atender" O garoto apontou. A morena assentiu.

Neji caminhou até a porta, amaldiçoando quem quer que fosse o infeliz que havia tocado a campainha. Liberou mais um suspiro, desta vez de impaciência.

Não que estivesse com vontade de tratar sobre _aquele _assunto, mas era simplesmente o momento perfeito.

Era hora de parar com os jogos infantis e contar o verdadeiro porquê de tê-la deixado.

Ele tinha planejado mentalmente cada fala dele e dela para que nenhuma das partes saísse mal. Partiria direto ao ponto principal, falando sobre os mais recentes boatos na família.

Os boatos de que sua prima, Hinata, iria se casar com Naruto. Não que ele se importasse, mas o que ouviu parecia... fantasioso demais.

A história contava que Hinata recebia bilhetes contendo poemas e corações de um remetente não identificado. Iniciaram-se as investigações e os murmurinhos, alguns apostavam que ela estava traindo o loiro, outros que aquela era uma brincadeira. Ambos errados.

Ao final de três semanas Naruto teria visitado a menina e, depois de recitar cada um dos poemas anteriormente recebidos, lhe entregado um buquê de rosas vermelhas, acompanhado de um pedido de casamento, que a menina aceitou sem hesitar.

Tal boato era merecedor de gargalhadas da parte do moreno, mas ele preferiu se preocupar. Várias garotas haviam lhe dito que aquele era o tipo de homem que toda mulher esperava, e que aquela era a declaração mais linda que já se teve notícia.

Neji nunca havia dado flores à Tenten, nunca havia recitado poemas, nem pensando em se casar com ela. E, se ela era como essas garotas, provavelmente esperava isso dele. Só que ele não podia se imaginar fazendo algo assim, não era do seu feitio.

Certamente o melhor caminho era deixar que ela seguisse sua vida, procurando o que era melhor para ela, talvez fosse o que devessem fazer, nem que se encontrassem mais tarde, arrependidos.

E, depois de contar sua história ele ouviria dela um "Tudo bem" e, realmente tudo ficaria bem.

Ele, obviamente, havia ignorado todos os furos no seu plano para atingir esse desfecho. Tinha ignorado a possibilidade de ela interrompê-lo, ou de ele perder seu raciocínio, ou a chance de não receber um "Tudo bem".

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo som da campainha, ecoando pela casa, a pessoa do outro lado da porta decididamente não seria muito bem recebida.

_- - - - - - - -_

A morena esticou o pescoço, certificando-se de que ele não estava olhando, e se levantou num salto, caminhando, logo em seguida até uma janela lateral.

Olhou por entre os vidros, se deparando com um magnífico pôr-do-sol, mesclando tons de amarelo, vermelho e laranja. Ela não imaginava que já estava anoitecendo.

Procurou por um relógio. Encontrou o desejado acima de uma porta, era muito bonito, como tudo na casa, feito de madeira, provavelmente uma antiguidade. Os ponteiros indicavam seis horas e quarenta e oito minutos. O aparelho era silencioso e seu tiquetaquear quase inaudível, sem dúvida Neji não era um grande fã de barulho.

A menina ouviu a campainha soar novamente, ironizando o moreno mentalmente. O garoto era tão incompetente que não podia nem atender a porta? Riu de seu próprio comentário. Incompetência era algo do qual ela não podia acusá-lo de possuir.

Tenten tirou a trava da janela, sentindo o vento noturno acariciar-lhe o rosto. Uma sensação deveras agradável que ela não tinha há muito tempo.

Após alguns minutos caminhou até uma estante avermelhada, feita de mogno, abrigando alguns livros de capa escura aparentemente muito utilizados. Não era difícil entender o porquê de o garoto ser um gênio.

Ela abriu um qualquer, sentindo um cheiro estranho, uma mistura de pó com algo inidentificável, invadir-lhe as narinas.

Passos apressados ecoaram pelo corredor ligado à sala. Rapidamente a menina guardou o livro e voltou a se sentar, na mesma posição que se encontrava anteriormente.

**Notas: **Eu rachei de rir imaginando o Neji de joelhos na frente da Tenten, pedindo ela em casamento e vestindo um smoking!

Cara, eu estou muito preocupada que este capítulo tenha baixado a qualidade em relação ao primeiro.

No último capítulo ficaram alguns errinhos básicos (provavelmente nesse também), mas eu não sou lá aquelas coisas em português, e ainda tenho bastante tempo para melhorar, então simplesmente ignorem as derrapadas.

Mudança de planos, três capítulos!

Por unanimidade concordamos que precisamos de mais NejiTenten! Hahaha!

Obrigada pelas reviews _**Inuzuka-TenTen-chan **_(Eu ainda não sei responder pm's, então agradeço por aqui mesmo!!! E não encheu o saco, não se preocupe!)_** pseudonimo V **_(hahahaha, gostei da rima xD)_**, Naniat-chan, Meygan Kaname **_(Se o Neji quer companhia, eu também estou disposta a ajudá-lo!!!!)_**, Dani-sama, crazy.girl **_(acho que eu não nasci para fazer capítulos grandes xD), _**Juh-chan X3, Kiah chan, uchiha.krsty, Motoko Li e Nandinha Shinomori **_(Eu ainda estou dando pulinhos de alegria por ter recebido reviews de vocês duas! _**Motoko: **_A minha reviravolta mental não foi das maiores, três capítulos e não se fala mais nisso!!!! Estou realizada com os elogios haha! _**Nandinha: **_Você me tirou um peso enorme das costas, eu estava bem preocupada que o Neji ficasse OOC por ser irônico demais!) Brigadão mesmo pelas reviews, abração ao estilo teletubies em cada uma!!

Vale a mesma pedida: Gostou? Review. Não gostou? Review. Quer fazer a boa ação do dia? Review! xD

Até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Noites de sexta  feira

_Cap. 3 – Noites de sexta-feira_

- - - - - - - -

Neji parou na entrada da sala, analisando a disposição dos móveis, a fim de ter certeza que estava tudo no lugar. Constatou também, que Tenten não havia se movido.

Ele caminhou, esforçando-se para que o som de seus passos não soasse forte demais no piso reluzente. Andou até o tapete no centro do local.

Tenten moveu a cabeça levemente, apenas para ter certeza de que era mesmo o Hyuuga.

"Quem era na porta?" A menina não esperou que ele respondesse para falar novamente. "A sua nova noiva?" Ela pareceu ligeiramente acanhada pela própria pergunta, mas tentou não aparentar.

"Não."

"É claro que não. Ninguém em sã consciência aceitaria casar-se com você." O peito da garota se encheu de orgulho, certa de que tal comentário o deixaria sem palavras.

Ela só notou o quanto estava errada quando o ouviu falar. "Tenten... você quis."

"Então quem era?" A morena buscou tratar de qualquer assunto, por mais estúpido que fosse, apenas para disfarçar a forte coloração vermelha que tomava conta de sua face.

"Entrega da confeitaria" Ela finalmente o encarou. Viu que segurava pelas alças de papel uma caixa branca com o nome "Kimuraya(1)" escrito. "Você gosta de An-pan(1), não é?" Tenten afirmou com a cabeça.

A caixa foi depositada ao lado do relatório, em cima de uma mesinha e ele se sentou de frente para ela, novamente.

Alguns minutos se foram até que os orbes pérola encararam a janela atrás da garota, a escuridão denunciava a chegada da noite. Neji já começava a sentir um fraco vento frio que provavelmente acompanharia pertinentemente o resto da noite.

Esse era, para ele, o conceito prévio de uma típica noite de sexta–feira. Um vento fraco, uma escuridão agradável e, muitas vezes, uma companhia inusitada. E o garoto não tinha razão para reclamar.

"Você se arrepende daqueles anos?" Ela quebrou o silêncio, recebendo dele um olhar confuso. "Eu me refiro aos anos em que estivemos juntos. Quando éramos jovens e sem noção das nossas responsabilidades. Se arrepende?"

Ele se preparou para dizer um "Não" forte e imponente e mostrar a ela e a si mesmo que também podia dizer tudo àquilo que ela queria ouvir. Mas a palavra não saiu, ficou presa na mente dele, ecoando. E ela cansou de esperar que ele a respondesse.

"Pois eu não me arrependo." As mãos dela tremiam de nervosismo e, mesmo assim, ele pôde ver nela uma coragem esplêndida que compensava toda a incompetência dele ao não respondê-la, e o Hyuuga relembrou-se de todos os porquês dela ser a mulher que ele amava.

"Você pode ter esquecido de tudo e isso pode não ter mais nenhum significado, mas eu não penso assim." Ela continuou "Eu acho que, se eu pudesse, faria tudo de novo. E repetiria cada minuto, mas, desta vez, torcendo para que o desfecho fosse outro." O garoto a admirou, por tudo aquilo que ela dizia, tirando uma coragem que ele não tinha idéia de onde saia.

"Você deve estar me achando uma idiota, Neji." Novamente, o moreno não teve forças para responder o sonoro "Não" que desejava e se manteve quieto, esperando pela próxima frase dela. "Eu acho que está claro que ainda gosto de você." E, ao ouvir tais palavras, ele sentiu como se seu corpo fosse grande demais para abrigá-lo, sentiu-se desengonçado. Até o peso dos dedos parecia demais para que agüentasse.

Ele implorou para que ela continuasse e não deixasse que ele tivesse as últimas palavras, desta vez. Mas ela não continuou. Apenas se levantou do sofá e caminhou apressadamente até a porta.

Por uma questão de honra, ou talvez medo que eles se separassem de novo, ele falou. "Eu não me arrependo. Não me arrependo de nada." Ela piscou algumas vezes, repassando a frase mentalmente, descrente que ele havia realmente falado aquilo. Rapidamente ela mudou seu destino, fazendo uma curva brusca e direcionando-se até a escada que levava aos andares superiores.

"Esta noite eu vou ficar aqui, e espero não ouvir nenhuma reclamação." A menina se explicou. As mãos, já não tão trêmulas percorreram o corrimão e um semblante sorridente decorava seu rosto bem moldado.

O moço sorriu discreto, como só ele sabia. Certo de que não reclamaria e torcendo para que aquele fosse o solstício de inverno.

Subitamente ele se lembrou: Noites de sextas-feiras, as suas preferidas. Simplesmente o melhor de dois mundos

- - - - - - - -

(1) An-Pan da Kimuraya – De acordo com o mangá número 1 de Tokyo Babylon, da CLAMP, se trata de um doce muito apreciado pelos japoneses, é um pão com recheio de doce de feijão. Dentre as várias marcas, o da Kimuraya é o mais famoso graças à tradição de quase um século dessa confeitaria.

- - - - - - - -

**Notas: **Chegamos ao final!

Eu nem tenho muito que falar sobre esse capítulo. Tirem as conclusões que mais os agradarem!

Como a propagando é a alma do negócio, eu vou fazer a minha: Para aqueles que gostarem de InoGaara, eu pretendo postar uma na próxima semana; na semana seguinte uma NejiTenten, e, provavelmente, na outra uma NaruHina, isto é, se as coisas seguirem conforme o planejado!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews _**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku, **__**Juh-chan X3, The Bakas, Jessica Dela Flor e larisa.**_

Até!


End file.
